User blog:High Prince Imrahil/The Silmarilion: Wiki Edition!
Greetings, all! High Prince Imrahil here! As you may or may not know, in my last blog post I mentioned that starting next week I shall be posting a new story every Friday (I would start this week, but it will take me at least a week to figure out the plot points, story arc, ect. . .) However while you are waiting, I have came up with a mini-story: The Quenta Silmarillion: Wiki Edition! In the beginning there was LOTR Mod, who in Minecraft is called Mevans; and he made first the Admins, who were with him ere else was made. It came to pass that Mevans called together the Admins and declared to them a mighty Minecraft mod, unfolding to them things greater then he had yet revealed. And they saw with amazment the coming of Mevan's newest creation: The Wiki Member. They saw also a great realm called The Wiki which he had prepared for them to dwell in. Mevans had given great abilities to the Wiki Member: the ablity to make threads, blog posts and profile pages so that they might please him with suggestions and encouragement. To help them along, Mevans made a set of rules called the FAQ, and nobody dared to disobay it. But as the wiki grew, there was one member who thought that such limiting rules were folly. His name was melkor2, and in his heart grew a secret anger. At last he decided to disobay the FAQ for a chance at the glory of having the greatest suggestion of all time. He set up many threads that began to clutter the fair realm of The Wiki, and at last the Admins could stand his blasphemy no longer. They came down upon the wiki with vengance and fury. Grevious banned Melkor2 until 11,614, and his threads were cast into The Void. But MG said it was not yet over, and thus he spoke on prophesy: "When the wiki grows old, and many members become inactive, melkor2 seeing that Grevious is no longer active, shall return; and destroy many threads and troll the remaining members. But Sinthionel, the last remaining Admin, shall decend upon him like a searing flame, and drive him from the message boards. Then shall the last battle be fought upon the FAQ page. In that day, Samwise shall strive with melkor2, and on his left side shall be Smaug, and on his right side shall be Panda. And grevious shall return and deal to melkor2 a final blow with Grond the Banhammer; and thus shall the lovers of the FAQ be avenged. Thearafter, Mevans shall remake the wiki, and Grevious shall surrender Grond, and its use will be given to every member of the wiki so that melkor2 shall never return. And the wiki will be happy, and the inactive members shall return once again. Then Mevan's purpose shall finally be fulfilled concerning the wiki." And MG's words are ever whispered among the Admins and Moderaters of the wiki, and to this day there are many Admins assigned to the wiki, lest melkor2 return at last. Category:Blog posts